Septiplier (nsfw)
by eminemeny01
Summary: Mark and Jack are in denial about their love for each other until they set drunk. Then shit gets real.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

Sean's POV

At the signing at PAX east we were goofing around as usual, and Mark stared at me. When he stared at me, he stared for a long time, before realizing that I had noticed. He quickly looked away, and I didn't want him to. I wanted to stare into his chocolate brown eyes like he had mine. But wait, he's my best friend, I shouldn't feel this way.

There were two tables in the middle of the room, with light gray tablecloths, reserved for Mark and I to do signings, and he didn't really look at me much except for when we were talking to people and telling jokes, which is normal for him. And yet I couldn't stop thinking about that one moment where he just stared at me and I longed for him to do it again.

I need to stop. He's my best friend and I'm straight, right?

Mark's POV

Jack doesn't know. He caught me staring into his deep blue eyes before the signings, and of course, I quickly looked away, blushing. I want him so bad. He's my best friend, and he has a girlfriend. He's straight and I-I'm straight, right?

"Mark?" I heard his sexy Irish accent slurr. I quickly looked over at him.

"Ya alright, ya kinda went blank there fer a second"

He caught me in a daze. I blushed, because I was lost in hopes and dreams that would probably never come true.

"Yes, I'm fine, I was just thinking about something"

"What?" 'You' I wanted to reply. I couldn't, though, not in front of all these people.

"Oh, nothing, just new ideas for some new videos" I lied.

"Alrigh' Marky Mark" he said. My heart skipped a beat as he said my name, and I froze, but returned within a few moments.

Sean's POV

I had a feeling that Mark wasn't thinking about video ideas, I had the tiniest sliver of hope he was thinking about me and I pushed the hope deep into the back of my mind where I would hopefully forget it. But how could I. I needed to tell myself the truth. I have feelings for him and I can't hide it much longer. I'm going back home to Ireland in a couple of days and I don't want to say goodbye without a kiss again...


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Sean's POV

We're at Marks house now and I can't stop thinking about when he stared at me. As we both sit on the couch staring at the TV I realize he glances over at me every now and then out of the corner of his eyes. I do the same, to try and catch his eye, but so far, no luck.

"Well, its getting late" I said as I see that is ten o'clock.

"Holy shit, it is" he replies as he peered wide-eyed at his phones clock.

"Um, I better get off to bed. I'm super tired, goodnight"

"Goodnight" he tells me as I trod off into the hall past the kitchen. I walk into the guest bedroom and find my suitcase lying on the bed, half falling off the edge. It's a large, neon green rectangle.

I open it and find my PJs buried underneath a whole bunch of clothes and presents from my fans. I slipped them on when someone knocked on the door.

"Mark?" I asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah, um, hey, I-I was just wondering if you would like to play a game tomorrow night, and record it, and also, um, play it drunk?" He said through the door.

"Yes of course! That'd be great" I replied a little too excitedly.

I climb into bed and quickly fall asleep, thinking of Mark.

Mark's POV

I trudge to the end of the hall and open the door quietly, thinking of him ad I go. I'm not sure what I feel but I know it's something big, something important. I take of my pants and shirt revealing my neon pink boxers, and I flop onto the bed. I groan in frustration for not being able to find the words to describe my feelings to Sean. I feel like a burnt marshmallow, being put on fire, neglected, than thrown into the fire. Like as if no one wants me.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

WARNING: NSFW

SO MUCH FLUFF

Mark's POV

I awoke to an amazing smell of bacon, and so I got up. When I opened my door to my room, my senses were filled with the sizzle and the smell of many pieces of bacon.

I walked down the hall, stretching and yawning. I turned into the kitchen and saw Sean, slaved over a hot, steaming pan of fresh bacon, with a spatula in his right, and holding the pan still in his left, his eyes staring down into the greasy, sizzling mess that was before him. He barley noticed me when I walked in, and he wouldn't have noticed me at all if I hadn't bumped and dropped a pan onto the ground making a loud thundering pound.

He turned around startled at the noise to see me, in my boxers, bending over to grab the pan.

"Mornin' Mark" he said laughing under his breath.

"Good morning, Sean" that kind of sounded stupid, like as if I was nervous or something.

"Wow, very formal" he said, taking his pan and piling the pieces of bacon onto a plate that sat next to him. The bacon fell on top of a bunch of other pieces, and my stomach growled.

"Mmmm, that smells so good." I said, pointing my nose up in the air stupidly, and taking a big wiff.

"Calm down Mark, its just plain ol' bacon." He teased, laughing at me. I blushed, and he did to.

"Well I'm starving so let's eat."

"You don't have to tell me twice." We walked over to the table and sat down. Sean set the plate of bacon onto the middle of the table and grabbed one piece, and violently took a bite out of it.

"So what game should we play tonight?" I asked, my mouth half full with juicy bacon strips.

"I don't know, maybe rocket league. Something that is hilarious on its own so that it'll be even funnier when we're drunk." He chuckled and I pondered over what he had just said.

**Time Skip**

Sean's POV

We were about to play rocket league and we both had already gulped two shots each. We were just finishing setting up an area for me to do recording when Mark fell flat on his ass, after stumbling on Chika's bed. I laughed so hard my stomach began to ache.

We logged onto rocket league and Mark started his intro.

"Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier and welcome back to rocket league with Jacksepticeye. He is currently in L.A. as you may already know, so that's why his background looks so different."

"Can we play the damn game already Mark?" I asked looking over at him from behind the monitor.

"Alright, alright, so pushy"

"We're doing this drunk so we'll see what happens"

"Yes every time the other team scores we have to take a shot"

We played for about an hour before ending, when we were finished we were drunk and I couldn't stop staring at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Noting" I lied. I wanted to do something about the way I felt but he probably doesn't feel the same way.

"Alrighty then." He turn and I got up. I walked towards him and turned him back around. We were nearly two inches apart and I grabbed both his hand , then laced my fingers with his.

"Sean wh-?" He asked. But I cut him off, taking my finger and pressing it against his mouth. I removed my finger and grew closer, making us barley an inch away from each other, still holding each others hands tightly.

"Don' speak." I whispered to him, my accent thick from being intoxicated.

I leaned in closer, I was so close I could almost taste it. He looked wary and excited at the same time and tried to speak, but I quickly silenced him by touching my lips to his.

Our tounges fit perfectly into each others mouths and we walked out of the recording room to the living room. Him being less intoxicated then I, spoke softly through our kisses.

"Sean-" he gasped. "Don't do something you'll- regret."

"Oh- don't worry. I definetly won't regret this" we were next to the couch now and I pushed him down onto the tan sofa. I then threw my leg over him and sat there. Staring into his chocolate brown eyes. They were filled with joy and surprise, and I knew he felt the same way.

I then started kissing him again, butterflies fluttering in my stomach. I then went for his neck, kissing it softly and he moaned, I hit a sweet spot.

I pulled him into an upright position and grabbed his shirt, pulling it upward, whilst I was still kissing his neck. I pushed him back down and went to his perfectly toned abs. I gripped his belt with my hands and began undoing them.

"Wait Sean-" he moaned. I looked up at him "Are-are you s-sure?"

"Of course, Mawk." I said, now working on the buttons of his pants. He just stared as I worked, moaning as I licked and pleasered his stomach and neck


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

WARNING NSFW

Mark's POV

He opened my pants after succeeding in undoing the buttons and pulling open the zipper. He slid my pants down rubbing the growing bump in my pink boxers. I let out an unintended yelp, and moaned. He gripped my underwear tightly, pulling it down to reveal my half hard dick.

"Sean-" I gasped as he pointed my dick upward and licked my head in a circle at the top. He was pumping me gently with one hand and rubbing my balls with the other. "Fuck-!" I groaned as he removed his hand from my dick and slid it into his mouth. He sucked on me, hard, and I cried out his name.

I ran my fingers through his green hair, and he looked up at me as he picked up a fast tempo. He turned me into a whimpering mess and I couldn't stop. "SEAN-" I cried out. I grasped his hair and pulled him up to meet my face. I wiped a little spit off his chin with my thumb, and kissed him passionately.

"My turn." I grunted as he kissed my neck. I pulled my self up to a stand; holding Sean's legs up to my hips, my dick hanging freely. I walked backwards with him still kissing and sucking on my neck, he had found one of my sweet spots... again.

I moaned and growled as I walked down the hall. I opened the door to my bedroom and stepped inside. I threw Sean onto the bed, placing my hands on his belt to undo it. I pulled his shirt up and out of the way, as he had done with me, and gently kissed his sides.

He arched his back and moaned. I missed him in circles around his belly button, sticking my tounge into it every now and then, as I undid his pants. I pulled his blue jeans off and found an enormous bump, waiting for me to pull it out of its caoting of gray boxers.

"M-Mark" he protested but couldn't finish as I slid my hand down through the crack between fabric and his skin. He let out a deep groan as I grasped his hard penis, my other hand working his underwear down to reveal his pale cock. I licked the bottom, leaving a trail of salava on it. He moned my name and I smiled as I shoved his dick into my mouth.

"Fuck-" he said breathlessly. I took my hand and rubbed his balls and he yelped in pleasure. "M-Mark-please" he said trying to catch his breath as I slowed. His penis left my mouth with a pop. Sean was bright red and panting hard. I crawled up next to him, pulling the rest of my body up onto the bed.

I flung my leg over him, staring into his ocean eyes, I slid his dick into my asshole and groaned. I leaned down kissing him, trailing my tounge down his neck. He began to hump me, making his dick go halfway out and back in. I couldn't stop myself from moaning and groaning. Growling I stared at his handsome face.

He stopped, both of us breathing fast. He then quickly flipped us over, moving his body to replicate the way I was positioned. He ran his hand through my bright red hair as he put my dick into his ass. He bounced up and down.

"MARK!" He cried out, choking on his words. After a few minutes we were both exhausted. But that didn't stop him from finishing me off. He rubbed his fingers seductively across my chest and circling my button. He grabbed my dick and pushed it upwards then sucked on my balls, I moaned and then grabbed his green hair pulling him upwards.

I went down, and sucked him for a little while, while he cried out my name or "Fuck" I finished by kissing him all the way up, starting just above his penis, until I reached his lips. I gentally bit down on his bottom lip, and pulled it away from his teeth. He stared at me and I stared back. Breathing heavily, and exhausted he pushed my arm under him.

He rested his head on my chest and calmed his breathing.

"Mark?" He asked looking up at me. I looked back and immediately replied.

"Yes?"

"Even though we might not remember this in the morning, I want you to know that I love you." I stroked his green hair.

"I love you too." I whispered. He quickly fell asleep as I massaged his forehead. Soon after I fell asleep, hoping with all my might that we wouldn't forget this night.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Sean's POV

I woke up to the brightness shining through the window above the bed, my head pounding. I realized that I was not alone, but there was someone lying next to me, his head resting on my chest. As soon as I saw the bright red hair I knew who it was.

I thought back to last night and smiled. I remembered, I remembered everything. Mark breathed in deeply and started to open his eyes. We were both still naked, and he looked very cofused until he looked up into my eyes.

"J-Jack" he sighed. He put a hand through my messy green hair and smiled. I strained my neck and tried to kiss him, but couldn't reach, so he did the same until our lips locked and we kissed. We couldn't move away, we wouldn't.

Mark started to move down to my neck, licking and sucking. I moaned, trying not to be loud. He then returned to my lips and slipped his tongue through my lips. "Thank you" he whispered as he licked my earlobe playfully.

"Fer what?" I moaned.

"Kissing me" We both fell silent except for a couple of moans slipping out of my mouth every now and then. My face was bright red, I could feel it, but Mark didn't seem to mind.

"We- better" I choked. "W-we better- Fuck" I gave up on trying to make my statement as Mark's hand wondered down to my limp dick and started a slow pattern, but his mouth was still focused on my lips, neck and ears. I started to moan louder as he quickened his pattern, licking and kissing my neck furiously.

"W-wait, M-Mark" I tried but I just couldn't speak. He nodded to me as if he understood me and strattled me, pulling my arms up and holding them down together. He then continued his licking, sucking and kissing patters of my lips, neck and ears. After a couple of minutes of this and moaning, he stopped and stared into my eyes. I stared back and got lost in the chocolate color of his.

He then got up, standing once more, his own dick limp and hanging freely. He leaned in and kissed my forhead, making me shudder. He left the room, humming. I stared at the half open door, waiting for him to come back and pleasure me some more.

When he came back into the room he plopped down next to me with a groan. I tried to sit up but I couldn't.

"My are hurts" I mumbled.

"I know what'll make it feel better!" He said as he flipped himself onto his stomach and crawled towards my head. He repeated what he did earlier, kissing, licking and sucking, on my neck and ears. I moaned waiting for him to move slowly down to my member.

"M-Mark, ye fucking tease" I cried out, moaning. He looked up into my eyes.

Mark's POV

"You like that, don't you baby muffin" he moaned and shutter as I called him this name.

"Fuck, Mark seriously."

I kissed him on the lips once more and when I stopped he spoke.

"Mark please" he cried. I put my finger up to his lips, quieting him

"Later baby muffin" I said, pulling my finger away from his mouth, and standing up. He whined and I told him to get up and get ready for breakfast.

I got dressed quickly as Sean grabbed his clothes from my floor, and walked out the room. I heard him start the bath, then the shower head started, spitting out water and I smiled.

I walked to my drawers searching through it, pulling out a pair of jeans and a red Markiplier T-shirt. I slipped them on and walked out of my room. I saw my pants and belt from last night on the couch, and I just smiled, thinking about last night.

I pick them up and walked back to my room, throwing them on my bed and walking out of the room. Sean was still in the shower so I went into the kitchen and started making breakfast.

I pulled out a couple of pans, and flicked a pad of butter into one of them with a knife. I pulled out the box of eggs that I had from the refrigerator, cracking them into a bowl. I pored some milk into the five eggs I had drizzled into the bowl, and whisked them with a fork.

As I violently whisked the eggs and milk together, I paused, realizing that I hadn't turned on the burner yet. I set down the fork off to the side of the bowl, turning on three burners, each of which a pan was on. Then I continued to whisk the eggs.

I poured the eggs into one of the pans without butter. I took out a rubber spatula and started scraping the sides where the egg was already cooked slightly. I had to wait for more of the egg to cook, so while I was waiting I took out some sausage meat and dumped a good amount into the other bowled. I then attended to my eggs.

After the butter melted I took out some tortillas and plopped them into the pan. It was an endless cycle. Stir eggs, meat, flip tortilla. After a couple minutes of doing so I heard the shower turn off.


End file.
